Why So Tense Katara?
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Sequal to 'Relax'. Zuko gets revenge on what Katara did to him. And to tell the truth, Katara is secretly enjoying Zuko's payback. Who knew revenge could be so sweet and steamy?
1. Zuko's Revenge

**ZutarianWriter asked me to do another chapter for my story **_**Relax**_**. I decided to do a sequel instead. Here's **_**Why So Tense Katara?**_

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** You will need to read **_**Relax **_**to understand this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Zuko turned to see if Katara was following him to dinner. She wasn't. She was just standing there, still shocked by the fact that Zuko just kissed her. Zuko smirked and walked over to her.

"Why so tense Katara?" he asked, a look on his face like a predator stalking it's prey.

"I-I'm not tense," Katara stuttered, backing away.

"Yes you are," said Zuko, still advancing toward her. Katara backed up right into a wall. Zuko put his hands on either side of her, pinning her to the wall. A faint blush stained Katara's face.

"I-I'm not," she said quietly. She and Zuko were so close, she could feel the heat radiating from his body.

"I think you need to _relax_," Zuko whispered in her ear, placing a hand on Katara's waist, tracing small circles on it. Katara felt her breath quicken.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Katara asked. Zuko smirked again.

"One word," he said, "Payback." Zuko nibbled on Katara's ear, 'causing a small moan to escape from the waterbender's lips.

"This isn't fair," Katara whispered.

"Just like it wasn't fair when you did it to me?" Zuko said, trailing kisses down Katara's neck, biting the skin softly. Katara moaned again, trying to muffle the sound by burying her face in Zuko's shoulder. Unfortunately, that just gave Zuko easier access to assault her neck.

"Zuko, stop it," Katara said, although the tone of her voice told Zuko that Katara wanted him to do anything but stop it. Zuko's lips traced Katara's jaw. He brought his hand up to her face and gently turned her face so that she was looking right into his gold eyes. Zuko traced her lips with his thumb, feeling Katara tremble.

"Relax Katara," he whispered in her ear.

"It's not exactly hard with what your doing," Katara hissed.

"Oh you know you like it," Zuko said. Katara punched him in his chest. Zuko gave her a feign pout.

"Smug," Katara said. Zuko grinned at her.

"I think I need to silence that smart mouth of yours," Zuko said, an evil glint in his eye. Katara opened her mouth to respond, but it was soon occupied with kissing Zuko, his tongue passing Katara's cool lips easily. Katara felt herself melt, running her hands through Zuko's soft black hair. All to soon, Zuko backed away smirking.

"We better get to dinner," he said, walking away from a sexually frustrated Katara. Katara stormed over to him and grabbed the the front of his shirt, pulling his face close to hers.

"Oh no you don't," she said in a fierce voice, "You. Me. My room. _Now_." Katara said the last word with emphasis. Zuko grinned and obeyed her. This was going to be an interesting night.

**I'm thinking of turning this story into a lemon. Should I? I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. A Steamy Night

**I decided to add a lemon to this story. It's my first lemon, so tell me how it is.**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Katara, hand still clenching the front of Zuko's shirt, led him to her room. They had barley closed the door when Zuko turned the tables, pinning Katara against the door, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Katara's hands were tangled in his messy black. Katara pushed him backward, keeping their lips locked, so that they fell onto her bed, Katara on top of Zuko. They parted for a moment, Katara looking down at Zuko with a predatory look in her eyes.

"Someone's a wild one," Zuko said in a low voice, a half-smirk on his face. Katara leaned down, trailing kisses along Zuko's jaw. A small growl escaped Zuko's lips, vibrating through his chest. He rolled over, pinning Katara to the bed, and growled in her ear, "Mine." Katara's breath caught in her throat at the dominant tone in Zuko's voice. Zuko pulled Katara's robe down her shoulder, trailing kisses down her shoulder that seemed to burn the skin there.

"Zuko," Katara said, her back arching into him. Zuko took the chance to undo the sash of her dress and slip the garment off her body, leaving her in her white undergarments. Zuko marveled over Katara's body, her white undergarments hugging every curve of her beautiful body perfectly. Zuko brushed a hand over her breast, the nipple hardening at the touch of his warm hand, Katara leaning into his touch. Zuko reached a hand behind Katara, slowly undoing her breast binds, as if trying to tease her. Katara placed a hand on his arm, stopping him. Zuko looked at her oddly.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked. Katara shook her head, a smirk on her face.

"I just happened to notice that you have too much clothes on," Katara said, untying the sash of Zuko's tunic and slipping it off him to join her dress on the floor. Katara ran her hands over Zuko's well muscled body. All that firebending training had surely paid off.

"Like what you see?" Zuko siad with a cocky grin, noticing Katara staring at him.

"Yeah," Katara purred. Zuko resumed undoing her breast binds and tossed them to the to the side. Katara immediately covered her chest, but Zuko took her hand in his, kissing the knuckles.

"Don't," he whispered, "You're beautiful." Zuko took the hardened nipple in his mouth. Katara gripped his shoulders, nails digging into his shoulder blades, trying not to make a sound so the rest of the gang wouldn't know of their...actions.

"Zuko," Katara said, her voice coming out in a strangled moan. Zuko gave the other breast the same treatment, Katara squirming under him. Zuko trailed kisses down Katara's stomach, slipping her underwear off. Zuko looked down at Katara's naked body. It seemed to shine in the moonlight, making her look like a goddess. He leaned down to kiss her again, this one slower than the last.

"Your gorgeous," Zuko whispered against her lips. Katara couldn't help but blush at the comment. No one ever called her gorgeous before. Then again, she had never been in this type of situation before. Zuko ran his hands over Katara's soft, dark exotic skin, breathing in her scent of rain. He ran his hand down Katara's stomach, stopping at her womanhood. He put a finger inside her, eliciting a soft moan from Katara. She grabbed the bed sheets, a pleasurable heat overtaking her. Zuko's finger was soon added by another.

"Say my name," Zuko growled in Katara's ear.

"Zuko," Katara moaned. Zuko loved hearing his name pass through Katara's lips. And the pleasurable tone she said it in made it all the more enjoyable. Zuko added another finger and Katara turned her head to the side, muffling her scream of pleasure in the pillow. Zuko nipped lightly at her neck. When he felt Katara reach her climax, Zuko took his finger out of her. Katara let out a small whine. She was practically shaking with pleasure under him, her face flushed a dark red.

"Zuko," she said breathlessly, "I need you." Zuko nodded, leaning down to kiss Katara's lips softly. Katara grabbed Zuko's pants, the only clothing separating them and pulled them down, revealing his hardened manhood. Zuko felt Katara tense at the sight on his manhood.

"Are you okay?" he asked, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Y-Yeah," said Katara nervously. Zuko saw the slight fear on her face.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he said.

"No, no, I want to," Katara said quickly, "I'm just..."

"Nervous," Zuko finished. Katara nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Zuko asked. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and brought Zuko's lips down on hers.

"Yes," she said when they parted, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Zuko nodded, positioning his manhood in front of her entrance. He rubbed Katara's shoulders soothingly to calm her as he slowly eased into her. Katara bit her bottom lip, tears falling from her eyes. Zuko whispered comforting words in her ear, massaging her shoulders, until he reached her barrier.

"Katara, are you sure?" Zuko asked, "It's going to hurt at first." Katara nodded.

"Do it," she said. Zuko pushed through her barrier. Katara gave a little yelp of pain, tears streaming down her cheeks as she got used to Zuko's size. Zuko kissed her tears away, hating the thought that he was causing her pain. After a while, Katara said in a throaty voice, "Move." They began a slow, even rhythm that speed up, their movements becoming more frantic. Katara moaning Zuko's name in his ear drove him on.

"Zuko!" Katara exclaimed as he felt him release, her own orgasm beginning it's decent. They laid like that for a while, Zuko still inside her, sweat covering them. Zuko kissed the spot below Katara's ear.

"I love you," he whispered to her. Katara smiled, wrapping her arms around Zuko's neck, pulling him close to her.

"I love you too," she said. They laid there for a while, enjoying each others presence. That was, until Toph's voice said from the other side of the door, "When you two are done making sweet monkey love, come get dinner." Katara's face practically glowed red.

"Toph, how long were you there?" she asked nervously.

"About ten seconds," Toph said, "But I could feel what you were doing down the hall. Don't worry, I won't tell Sokka or Aang. But thank you for scarring my twelve year old life." They heard Toph walk down the hall and Zuko let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding in. Katara giggled, running her fingers through Zuko's hair.

"We better get going," she sleepily, wanting nothing more than to lay there in Zuko's arms. Zuko kissed her lips.

"I don't wanna," he said, sounding like a little kid. Zuko heard Katara yawn softly. He looked at her to see Katara asleep. Grinning, Zuko stood up to lock the door to Katara's room. Then he laid down next to her, pulling the covers over him and Katara. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her body close to his. Katara snuggled into his warmth. Zuko took one last look at his water goddess before kissing her head softly and letting himself drift to sleep, the moonlight shining on them.

**Well, there's my first lemon. I couoldn't resist putting Toph in XD Poor girl had to feel al that. As for the sweet monkey love thing, I haven't the slightest clue why that popped into by brain o.0 Anyway, I hope this was good. Tell me what you thought and what I can improve on. Please Review!**


End file.
